Birth Right
by Slytherin Serpent heir
Summary: Hermione, daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw is greeted by a host of terrors when Tom Slytherin returned to the castle bringing with him the truth of how Hermione's father died. Join her as her she discovers the secret organisation protecting wizards and witches from muggles and learns all is not what it seems. AU. Founders Era.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione awoke to light streaming in through the giant window and shimmering through a bundle of white blonde hair in a messy pile on Hermione's pillow. Hermione sighed before gently lifting her sister's head and shifting the small girl in the opposite direction slightly before climbing out of bed.

As she rose to her feet, she felt her blood rush to head, making her waver slightly. She grabbed the post of her bed to steady herself, shifting the bed slightly, making the small girl groan lightly before cuddling into the pillows again.

Hermione spotted herself in the mirror and let out a frustrated breath of air as she saw the haystack balanced haphazardly on her head. She let out another groan before storming moodily into the bath chamber.

She spotted a jug of warm water laid out by the basin and smiled, she adored Hogwarts. She smiled slightly before splashing some of the fresh water on to her face. She looked up into the mirror and looked at her reflection more closely.

"Oh dear, we'll have to do something about _that"_ the mirror said disapprovingly, Hermione huffed, even furniture felt free to pass judgment on her appearance. She felt a warm blast of heat blow from the mirror as her hair untangled itself and fell in to neat waves around her shoulders, her hair settled into a delicate style with some tied back in an intricate design. The mirror produced a satisfied hum as Hermione indelicately left.

As she re-entered the bedroom she saw her sister still immobile on the bed with her head pressed up into the cushions, arms clutching the duvet with a surprising force, Hermione perched on the side of her bed and rubbed her sister's arm encouragingly.

The slight girl awoke with a start and blinked up at Hermione confused. She looked around her and sat up with a start.

"Nightmare?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, sorry I came in here, I couldn't be alone"

Hermione's sister, Luna was three years younger than Hermione at age thirteen, she was a small girl with a slim frame and large blue eyes. After the death of their father she suffered from terrible nightmares.

"Go get dressed and sort your hair out, so we can attend breakfast" Hermione order affectionately, the small girl nodded before leaping out of bed and skipping into the bath chambers.

"Winky…" Hermione called softly. There was a loud crack as a small house-elf appeared in the air.

"Miss Ravenclaw" the shrill voice cooed as the elf bowed low, her knees scraping against the floor painfully.

"Winky could you fetch the dress I picked out please" Hermione said kindly.

"Yes mistress" she screeched before disappearing once more.

When the elf reappeared with a long satin gown, Hermione swished her wrist and the gown soared from the elf's arms, over Hermione's head before dropping dramatically her, leaving her nightgown in a puddle by her feet.

Hermione coughed slightly as her dress tightened itself around her slim figure, the familiar crushing at her stomach a painful reminder of the corset, society forced her to wear.

The dress was rather elegant in royal blue, it had long, drooping sleeves that went beyond her waist, the top half was fairly tight, showing of her figure but when it reached her waist it billowed into a long skirt with a subtle train. It had delicate embroidery over the chest and a small light blue ribbon around her waist.

She looked into the enormous full-length mirror opposite her and nodded satisfied with her appearance.

Moments later, Luna exited the bathroom with a dreamy grin and the two began the trek from the Ravenclaw tower to the great hall for breakfast.

The two girls entered the hall, to see the bustle of teenagers screeching about whatever trivia was circulating around the school at the time. The girls strutted up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables and up to the grand table and one end of the hall. The table was for the founders, teachers and the founder's families.

Hermione curtseyed to her mother, Rowena Ravenclaw and the to the two remaining founders who smiled affectionately. She then proceeded to stride to her seat. For some reason her mother had decided to place her directly between Ron, the son of Godric Gryffindor, and Cedric the son of Helga Hufflepuff.

Well that is not completely true, Hermione was well aware of the reason for her seat placement at Breakfast, the founders had been trying to arrange marriages between their children for decades, unsuccessfully and it seemed it was a constant source of amusement for the founders. Hermione could clearly remember Godric Gryffindor exchanging galleons with James Potter at the last winter solstice on the matter and being the oldest girl amongst the founders' children was being pushed at the other founders' sons.

Hermione didn't object to their attention, she found it rather flattering even, she truly cared for Ron, platonically that is. The met as young children when their parents founded Hogwarts together and after that the grew up together and became inseparable, later Gryffindor's right hand man and most treasured confidant James Potter joined the school, bringing with him his wife and son Harry. The trio became best friends at that point.

But somehow over the last few years that atmosphere between them changed, the began seeing Hermione as weak and fragile, stopped including her in their ridiculous schemes, stopped teasing her. To them she became a woman. She was forced to dress more presentably, tame her wild her and her boyish body blossomed through her early teenage years.

Ron began looking at her differently, her started kissing her hand when he said goodbye and walking her to class, it made her uncomfortable but she refused to let their friendship die and was determined to overcome the strange change in her friend.

Cedric on the other hand was handsome, witty but extremely dull. He had a good sense of humor and he was devilishly handsome but Hermione couldn't relate to him at all, their conversations seemed to also turn into a mindless tirade of schoolwork and books. Hermione adored books but she had other things she liked to discuss with a person than NEWT transfiguration.

* * *

Hermione took her seat in Defense against the dark arts, next to a bubbly Lavender Hufflepuff and meek Parvati Patil. She ignored the continuous babble of gossip directed at her and nursed her head in hopes it would save her from her awful headache.

Godric Gryffindor entered the room dramatically and grinned "Dueling practice! Get into pairs, we'll be doing dueling today." Godric Gryffindor was a legendary dueler, beaten only once by Salazar Slytherin both his greatest friend and his most terrifying enemy.

Hermione felt Lavender cling on to her arm and heard an irritating squeal in her ear, signifying that she had found her partner. Hermione sighed in frustration as she turned to bow to her partner, Lavender was a terrible dueler, and Hermione had endured enough of her tantrums when she lost, Lavender was an extraordinary herbologist and a fairly talented seer but she was awful at dueling.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione was sitting at her desk next to sulking Lavender who was incidentally covered in nasty warts.

Gryffindor caught her eye and smile cheekily, she smiled back at him. Growing up he had always felt like an uncle but after her father's death he took responsibility for the Ravenclaws and became more of paternal figure to the three children.

Hermione almost screamed with pleasure as Professor Gryffindor ended the lesson and found herself walking towards the library faster than her mother would deem appropriate. As she entered the warm confines of the library she immediately went straight to the restricted section, the ancient librarian didn't even blink as the girl entered. Hermione found a book on dark and illegal charms and curled up in armchair allowing herself to finally relax.

_-Flashback-_

_She was running through a garden, a gigantic garden with a hedge so high it felt a maze. She felt bead of sweat roll down her forehead and onto her cheek. She spotted a small gap in the hedge and slipped through it, clutching her book closely to her chest. She peeked her head around the bush to see if he was following her. She curled up into a tight ball and tried to make herself smaller, less visible. He couldn't find her. He couldn't. She wouldn't let him._

_Hermione heard the stampede of footsteps and shuddered. He always did this. His little game. He would sent his brainless minions ahead to sniff her out before he would make the lethal shot. They treated her like a stag, to be caught and eaten. Hermione Hunting had always been one of his favourite games. _

_A hand slid through the hole in the hedge, wrapped around her wrist and tugged. Hermione winced as felt herself being dragged roughly from her hiding spot. He had found her._

"_I don't understand why you hide from me Hermione," laughed Tom "Are you scared of me" _

_Hermione shook her head venomously. Tom hummed quietly before drawing his hand as if to strike her. She flinched a minuscule droplet leaked out of her reluctant eyes. He cackled and withdrew his hand. _

"_You are! You're scared of me" He said taking to much pleasure in his victory. He then snatched the book from her vice-like grip and flicked it open, he scanned a few pages before looking up at her coldly. "This belongs in my family's library. Why do you have it?"_

_Extremely quietly Hermione muttered, "I borrowed it"_

"_You stole it. You stole from me" he growled before raising the book and bring down across Hermione's face, the force of the blow pushed the small girl to the ground. Tears flooded from her eyes now, blinding her. Sighing the boy grabbed her by the arm and dragged upright again. He then tugged her painfully to the entrance of the maze toward the lawn of the large house where their parents were. _

_He called out in an angelic voice of concern "Father, Hermione tripped and fell, she's hurt."_

_Hermione's father jogged towards them and scooped his daughter up in his arms as Salazar Slytherin comforted his son. As Hermione cried into her father's shoulder she could hear her mother and Helga Hufflepuff discusses what a 'sweet child Tom was'. The nine year old smirked at her from his seat on his father's right hand side. _

_The terrified seven year old cowered in her fathers embrace. _

_-Flashback-_

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start, looking around to try and see the sun had set, she had been in the library for hours, she sighed before clambering out of her chair and began to walk in the direction of the great hall. When she arrived, she was extremely late, dessert was being served. As she walked in she walked through the aisle between the tables proudly, dismissing the stares of the students. She curtseyed to the founders before going to her seat.

"My apologizes, I was caught up reading in the library and I lost track of time" She said as a plate of steak appeared in her place. Her mother looked at her disapprovingly but didn't comment. Godric let out a loud roar of laughter at this to mask the sour, bitter expression possessing his face before.

Hermione sat down and looked around in confusion, the founders all had bitter expressions on their face for some unknown reason that Hermione couldn't quite understand. She looked at Ron expecting an explanation but none came, the speckled redhead just shrugged.

The founders' discussion grew more heated as the children stared at them expectantly. Helga was anxious, Godric was furious but the most terrifying expression, belonged to Hermione's mother who was coldly calm and resigned to whatever horrible fate was soon to plague the school. Hermione had only seen that expression once before. The night the Slytherins left.

_-Flashback-_

_Hermione had another nightmare, the sleepy child wandering aimlessly into her parents' chamber to see the bed empty and unslept in. The small girl blinked blurrily and turned to look out of the window to try and assess the time of day. Concluding that it was most certainly night she began to creep out of the Ravenclaw tower. She hopped on to the moving staircase, which began to float towards the entry hall. Hermione climbed of the steps and looked around. She could hear voices drifting towards her and nervously hid behind a sculpture of a one eyed witch as the outraged voices got closer. _

"_Don't be a fool Salazar, you prejudice would lose you your position, your life, your friends" Godric bellowed furiously. _

_Slytherin chuckled darkly "My Prejudice? It is not my prejudice that is the problem Godric, it is your Ignorance." _

_Helga rushed behind them "Stop arguing, you'll wake the children" she fretted, "I thought you were happy Sal. We led you make Slytherin Blood exclusive, why must you always want more than we can give you" _

"_I still have to teach them, I feel sick every time I look at one of them" He growled impatiently _

"_You disgust me!" Gryffindor barked angrily "Go then, go live in some cave away from us. Some people aren't worth saving"_

_Slytherin looked at his once friend with a look of utter distain before hissing something in the direction of his two children. Tom nodded back proudly before snatching his Sisters hand and dragging her forewords towards the door. _

"_Salazar you don't need to do this" Hermione's mother soothed "you're happy here, what about the children. We could make this best school in the world" _

_Slytherin looked over at her with a bitter expression "I can't be around these mud bloods, not after-" he cut of with a choked sob._

_Hermione's mother fell silent, knowing nothing could diffuse the situation. _

_Hermione peeked around the statue see Tom leaning against a wall sullenly, a proud representation of his father, refusing to show pain of any kind at leaving his childhood home. He spotted her and smirked slightly; perhaps reminiscing of all the times he made her miserable. But the moment soon ended as the tight smile vanished to be replaced with a loyal frown. _

_Evidently something had happened while Hermione wasn't looking because Salazar Slytherin stormed towards the grand doors and shoved them open, marching through them without looking back, the two children strutted after him with an air of superiority. _

_That was the day Hermione became free. _

_That was the last time she saw Salazar Slytherin._

_That was the last time anyone saw Salazar Slytherin._

_-Flashback-_

* * *

Later that night Hermione was curled up in bed drifting into the sweet embrace of sleep when there was an irritating tapping on her door.

"Mione?"

"Come in Luna"

Hermione's younger sister pushed the door open and stepped inside, her feet padded against the floor as she strode across towards her.

"Can't sleep?" Hermione enquired softly as the smaller girl climbed onto her sister's bed.

"I'm scared of what I'll see." Luna muttered.

"You should ask mama for something to keep the dreams away" Hermione suggested and the smaller girl nodded. "What were they talking about at the feast anyway?"

"Something about Salazar Slytherin." Luna whispered and then sat up with grin "Mione, can you tell me the story about Slytherin. It's my absolute favourite."

Hermione forced a solemn expression onto her face and sat up "Only if you go straight to sleep afterwards" the younger girl nodded enthusiastically. Hermione climbed out of bed and snatched up her wand from her bedside cabinet.

With a delicate swish of her wand, smoke began to seep out of Hermione's wand with another swish it formed a shadow "When Mother, Helga, Godric and Slytherin created the school they all wanted different things, Mother wanted intelligence and wit, Uncle Godric wanted those brave of heart, Aunt Helga wanted everyone with magic to be allowed to learn but Slytherin wanted the cruel and cunning, but more than anything he want those with pureblood. So they divided the school into four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin" the smoke morphed into the four different house animals " For years everything was splendid, they were professors here, they had children and everything was brilliant, that is until Salazar Slytherin decided that the school should only be available to purebloods, he demanded that the only accept students with pure blood should be accepted into the school."

Hermione flicked her wand to show to figures fighting with red sparks shooting between the two silhouettes. "This created huge uproar between the houses, they warred with each other, house against house, best friends turned on each other and then it all happened at once. There was a great duel between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, they both survived but both sustained terrible injuries, Mama says the Slytherin went into Gryffindor's mind and found a secret so terrible that made Godric loathe him forever."

The smoke figures began to duel before on broke away walked backwards cackling.

"A week later Slytherin left, he took his children and never returned and that was the last time anyone has seen him" Luna gasped "But legend has it he left a chamber somewhere in the castle full of monsters and curses, mother and the founders searched the castle but didn't find a thing" Hermione whispered dramatically enjoying Luna's horrified expression.

The smoke formed into large monster with multiple heads it crawl up to Luna who reached out to touch the beast, which abruptly burst into a pile of smoke and crawled back towards Hermione. "And only the heir of Slytherin can open the chamber and unleash the monster" Hermione came to an abrupt stop making Luna jump and release a shaky breath.

"And the heir?" Luna demanded nervously

"Oh yes the snake boy" Hermione sighed theatrically "He is as evil as his father, he used to do evil things and then when an adult saw him he would pretend to be an angel when really he was a…" Hermione leant close Luna and whispered intensely "Devil!' The two girls broke into rather undignified giggles as they laughed at the expense of the snake boy.

* * *

Later that night there was a loud crack that resounded through the castle followed by two sharp cracks. Hermione sat upright in bed and looked around. Luna cowered in the bed beside her.

"Shh, I'm going to see what is going on" Hermione whispered softly

"I'm going with you" Luna whispered climbing out of bed and tugging on her robe. Hermione groaned but didn't object further. Hermione slid on her dressing gown, grabbed her wand and headed for the door, Luna following closely behind her.

They left the common room and began walking in the direction of the moving staircases. Heaves of students were on the staircase in their nightclothes staring down at the entry hall, when they saw Hermione and Luna, children of a founder the crowd parted allowing them to walk through the crowd. When they reached the entry hall Hermione understood why the there was such a crowd.

Salazar Slytherin had returned with his two children.

Hermione met the cold eyes that had haunted her nightmares for so long.

Tom smiled at her sinisterly

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, favourited etc. **

**Sorry it took a while, I got a bit overwhelmed by real life. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter **

* * *

"EVERYONE TO BED!" Thundered Gryffindor as he scowled ferociously at his once most trusted confidant. The crowd heaved up the stairs as the anxious students scrambled away from the furious founder.

Hermione felt her classmates shove past her but stayed still as a statue, staring into the eyes of her tormentor with terror. He let his eyes drift up and down her slight figure before a twisted, disturbed smile slithered onto his face.

She felt a heavy fist clasp her shoulder dragging her behind the bulky frame of Ronald Gryffindor who was glaring at the Slytherins with a look nothing short of hatred.

Godric Gryffindor advanced towards Salazar fiercely, before abruptly grasping the collar of Slytherin's robes and dragging him into the great hall. Tom huffed angrily before marching after his father. The remaining spectators hurried after them.

"Get off me, Godric" Salazar hissed uncomfortably before he was thrown against the Slytherin table.

"Why in God's name did you come back here?" Godric growled, "What did you think you were coming back to?"

"I came back to teach, that's all" Salazar muttered coldly, gesturing widely as he spoke.

Rowena Ravenclaw burst through the crowd and smiled faintly "Salazar, where have you been? No one has seen you in months."

"I've been traveling, learning" he said reluctantly.

The founder known for her wisdom wandered up to Gryffindor and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder "Godric, we can address personal grievances in the morning; you have no right to keep from teaching at a school is a founder of."

The furious founder breathed deeply before nodding stiffly he turned his back and paced to the back of the hall, calling out "Have someone show them to their rooms." He then proceeded to collapse in his throne at the founders' table and close his eyes and resting his head in his hands.

Rowena smiled charmingly at Slytherin "Do tell us how you've been Salazar." She requested sweetly.

"I've been well." He said curtly.

"And these must be your children;" she said turning to looking at Tom and his sickly beautiful sister "My, have you two grown? Tom you must be an adult by now?"

"I just turned eighteen, my lady" He murmured, his voice smooth like melted honey.

Rowena smiled kindly before turning to his sister "And you, Nagini?"

"She's sixteen" Tom spoke for her in a polite but tight voice.

Rowena beamed at the children before turning to her daughter "Hermione dear, would you please show the Slytherin's to some empty rooms" Hermione nodded sweetly, pushing down her fear and stepping forwards to lead them towards the doors when she was shoved back by a large hand.

"I'm not leaving her alone with _them_" Ron hissed. Tom glared at him, advancing towards him slightly before his father grasped his shoulder protectively. Hermione huffed in irritation but was in actuality quite relieved, she was sure the Slytherins were someone she would like to be alone with.

"Cedric can take them." Helga Hufflepuff suggested kindly, rubbing her son's shoulder affectionately. Rowena nodded stiffly and smiled weakly, turning to glance at Hermione with concern.

* * *

The next morning Hermione entered the great hall early, it was barely seven and classes wouldn't begin until nine. She stood her in front of the founder's table, smiling softly at Helga.

"Hermione, my dear. You remember Salazar from when you were a child, yes?" Helga prompted generously.

"Yes I do, it's an honor to see you again my lord" she said sweetly, trying to calm her nerves.

"Please, do sit my dear" Helga suggested, Hermione obeyed, sitting her usual place.

"If I do remember correctly, you were a particular friend of my boy, Tom" Salazar enquired.

"We did play together, yes" Hermione stuttered awkwardly.

"You two were so sweet" Helga cooed "She was a clumsy little thing, remember Sal and little Tom was constantly running around getting help when she'd fall"

Hermione smiled faintly, remembering how she sustained those injuries.

Over the next few minutes of small talk that Hermione wasn't really engaged in, students began to trickle into the hall, Hermione was soon joined by Luna and her friend Ginny.

A few minutes after all the founders had arrived there was a great thump as the doors were slammed open, and a dashingly handsome heir of Slytherin marched in and bowed before the founders and took his place with his fathers nod of permission.

"Sorry Father, I was trying to find the library." He said coolly

"Did you find it?" Rowena asked kind considerately

"No, it's been a few years since we left and I've seemed to have lost my sense of direction" He smirked charmingly.

"Oh Hermione could always show you around" Rowena offered. Hermione's head snapped up in alarm.

"That sounds brilliant" Tom grinned flashing his teeth at Hermione's mother who beamed.

A few minutes before the end of breakfast, Helga stood and addressed the room "Good Morning students, as you may have noticed our co founder and professor Salazar Slytherin has returned to us" A polite applause sounded from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses, there was some hissing from Gryffindor but this was drowned out by the roars of joy from the Slytherin

Salazar grinned and stood up, nodding regally at the Slytherins. Helga continued "He will be teaching again on Monday and to celebrate we have cancelled classes for today, enjoy your day."

* * *

As Hermione left the great hall she felt an ice-cold hand wrap itself around hers and pull her back. She flinched and span around to see a lean figure draped in silk and velvet. She quickly took a step back and looked up at her captor.

Tom Slytherin had aged well it seemed, his angel eyes remained; his impish face had matured into arched cheekbones and handsome features. His hair was curved around his face and highlighted the apparently perfect proportions of face. Yes Tom was a handsome man but Hermione could still see the mischievous glint in his eye and satanic smirk that haunted her childhood.

When she looked up at him, she saw him appraising her, as she was him. He breathed through his nose and produced a satisfied huff and nod of approval.

"You're mother said you would show me around the castle" he promptly, a look of innocent confusion masking his face.

"Of course" Hermione smiled tightly and began the leisurely walk to library.

"So what's happened here for the last few years?" he asked warmly.

"Nothing particularly interesting" Hermione breathed

"I was sorry to hear of your father's death" Tom murmured sadly "He was an incredible man."

Hermione's breath hitched, she hadn't expected Tom to be sweet or considerate, she could never resist Tom when he was kind…

_~Flashback (Hermione 7, Tom-9)~_

_Hermione sat sulkily in her favourite corner of the Hogwarts Library, curled up with a battered copy of the 'History of Magic. Those awful boys chased her again. Tom Riddle and his gang of muggle hating bullies. They didn't even have a good reason to pick on her; she wasn't a muggle, but Tom Riddle seemed to have a disturbed curiosity with her, which meant should he want to chase her, curse her or hurt her, then he could._

_The boy in question was approaching her now, a tiny daisy in his hand. He sat down next to Hermione and snatched up her hand, he began to play with her fingers; tugging her fingertips, pinching her skin to see what she would react to. Thinking of that afternoon, she tugged her hand away and places it in her lap, fixing her head in the opposite direction of the demanding child. _

_He tried to gently nudge her face towards him but when this didn't work he dragged her head round to face him by her hair. She hissed in pain and glared at him with cold, watery eyes._

"_Are you angry at me?" He questioned coldly, she nodded snobbishly looking away from him once more. "Why?"_

_Hermione growled with anger "You had your stupid little friends chase me around the lake!" _

"_So?"_

"_They threw me in!" she hissed, Tom repressed a chuckle at his little joke. _

"_I'll have father punish them." Tom assured her. _

"_You weren't responsible for it?" she sniffed._

"_Of course not" he lied._

_Hermione smiled at him, quarrel forgotten; she picked at up his hand and they began to scheme all of the ways they could avenge Tom's minions for hurting her. _

_Once the Founders found out the boys were severely punished; Draco Malfoy was beaten for hours, Orion Black was locked in a broom closet all night, Avery was chained against the wall for hours on end, Dolohov was left in the middle of the forbidden forest and was forced to make his way back alone. _

_Tom Slytherin was not punished for his crimes, he was rewarded; he was praised by his family and earned Hermione's trust back within minutes. _

_The next day he took her into the forest and left her alone to fend for herself._

_The following day, she forgave him._

_~Flashback~_

"Thank you" she smiled warmly as they entered the library.

Suddenly he laughed boyishly, took her hand and pulled her over to the corner shielded by some bookshelves. "Do you remember we used to sit here, when we were kids" he chuckled gracefully throwing himself on to the sofa and lounging on the window seat.

Hermione timidly sat down next to him. The moment she sat down he took her hand and played with her fingers the same way he did when they were children.

* * *

That night as Hermione was preparing for bed, her mother entered her chamber with a velvet box. Hermione jumped up and curtseyed.

"Good evening my darling" her mother cooed as she motioned for her daughter to sit on the bed. Hermione raised a surprised eyebrow but conceded. Her mother was a busy woman and rarely talked to her daughters before bed. As a child Hermione was raised by an army nurses and governesses, because as a founder her mother simply didn't have the time.

"What do you think of the Slytherins?" Rowena prompted.

"They all seem very nice, intelligent" Hermione muttered.

"And Tom?"

"He's intelligent also" Hermione muttered reluctantly, Rowena huffed.

"You know very well that's not what I was asking. He's very handsome…"

"I haven't noticed" Hermione lied; she refused to give her mother a reason to play matchmaker.

"And today, when you showed him around the castle?"

"We spoke of our childhood, it was pleasant, but I do not find myself wishing to be married mother" Hermione sighed.

"Hermione, you are sixteen years old, this time next year every girl you're age will be married. You must consider possible suitors, before I am forced to arrange a marriage."

"Mother!" Hermione gasped "Are you threatening to force me into a loveless marriage?"

"No, I'm saying you have a year to chose before I chose for you" Rowena snapped "Most girls would dream of such a chance."

"Most girls live to be nothing more in the world than a wife and a mother, I don't want that! Neither did you for that matter!"

"Hermione, I will not argue about this!" Rowena snapped before taking a deep breath "Tomorrow night there will be a ball to celebrate the Slytherins' return, you will wear green to honor them and will be escorted by Tom. I will not take no for a answer." Rowena ordered sharply.

Hermione glared angrily but coldly muttered "Yes Mother"

* * *

**Please review, please.**


End file.
